The present invention relates generally to an appliance. More particularly, the present invention relates to an appliance with a Venturi based venting system.
Dual-cavity wall oven appliances typically draw in ambient or cooling air via air intakes located at the front of the appliance above the upper oven cavity or below the lower oven cavity. Additionally, each oven unit is typically cooled by a fan independently of the other oven unit. The fan can also be used to draw exhaust air out of the respective oven cavity. The fans may blow the air down the back of the oven units. The exhaust air for this type of system is usually evacuated at locations between the upper and lower oven units and also below the lower oven unit on the front side of the oven.
Moreover, typically the exhaust air passes through the fans before it exits the oven.
One disadvantage of the current oven design is that because the exhaust air passes through the fans, undesirable substances such as greases, moistures, etc. may accumulate on the fans, negatively affecting the fans' reliability and/or performance. Another disadvantage of the current oven design is that the use of multiple fans decreases the reliability, and increases the expense and complexity of such venting system. Yet another disadvantage of the current oven design is that the exhaust air, after heated by the oven units, contacts the fans. Such contact is undesirable as the heat from the exhaust air heats up the fans. The fans can be negatively affected as they are heated up beyond the optimal operational temperature range, which may lead to underperformance, damage or complete failure of the fans.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an appliance with a venting system wherein the undesirable exhaust air does not pass through the fans. It would also be desirable to provide an appliance with a venting system which uses a single fan to provide the venting power.